


She Demands a Sacrifice

by FreshBrains



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza goes silent, and Fish closes her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Demands a Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Gotham, Liza(/+any), Gone Baby Gone._

Sometimes Liza sleeps with Fish.  Not very often, but when Fish is feeling pliant and content, when things are going well for her, she invites Liza over at night and pulls back the silky red blankets and sheets on her bed.

“Yeah, that’s my girl,” Fish coos, carding her long-nailed fingers through the softness of Liza’s hair, holding her close, making sure she’s warm.  “You’re making me real proud, baby.”

“Thanks, mama,” Liza whispers into the dark.  She always sleeps well in Fish’s bed.  She never had sisters or a mother when she was little, she never had someone to curl up with. 

For all her steeliness and sternness, Fish Mooney brings warmth into Liza’s lonely, cold life.

*

He knows he could have her in bed if he wanted her, but the thing is, he _doesn’t._ Not in that way.  He’s no saint, sure—Carmine Falcone has had plenty of women in his time and never felt bad about a one of them.

But not his beautiful Liza, his angel, his sunshine in the darkness of Gotham.

He finds her, once, lingering in the bedroom while she cleans, her can of polish abandoned in the hallway.  He keeps a simple room, grey bed-sheets and a solid oak headboard, but she touches everything with such reverence, pale hands sliding over the textures.  Her pink-glossed mouth is set in a stern look, unrevealing.

Carmine fears he’ll never really know her, the real her.

After he finds out who she really is, where she really came from, _who_ she really came from, he feels her shadow everywhere.  The whispered presence of her lingers, sends a burning chill down the back of his neck.  A cold light.

*

Fish reaches out, hands catching in air, as Falcone wraps his fingers around Liza’s white neck.  Liza clenches the peach-colored scarf in her hands, twisting the fabric, and Fish thinks about when she took Liza in and transformed her, taught her how to smile and walk right, and the rewarding lilt of Liza’s laugh.

_This could’ve gone so differently_ , she thinks, stomach sinking and churning like a boat, bile rising in her throat at the choked noises coming from her girl.  _I told her I’d protect her._ Liza goes silent, and Fish closes her eyes.

When Liza’s body hits the floor, it makes a hollow, final _thud_. 

A cold sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "Take Me to Church"


End file.
